


Dawn Patrol

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Xander's turn to stay home with Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: the summer between BtVS seasons 5 and 6  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Film"

"We gotcher popcorn, we gotcher soda," Xander juggled the supplies. "We gotcher Dawntastic film festival."

Dawn sulked. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Hey," Xander retorted. "We had an agreement. Anya patrols with Willow and the Buffybot, and I spend the evening with Happy Dawn, the nice twin."

"Spike would have let me watch R movies."

"Spike's staying home until he recovers from last night's patrol."

She pled, "I should be taking care of him!"

"Dawn," Xander sobered. "Give the guy some space. He'll be fine."

She eyed him. "Can we watch Alvin &amp; the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein?"

"Not even for you."


End file.
